Twilight OneShot: Where'd You Go?
by Just-A-Broken-Pencil
Summary: This is just a cute one-shot I made for all the BellaxEdward fans out there. Kinda sad, song by Fort Minor featuring Holly Brook and Jonah Matranga, called "Where'd You Go". Hope you like it! I adjusted some of the worse words in it.


**Bella's POV**

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

I put down the picture I had been looking at and buried my head in my hands. A single, solitary tear fell down my cheek, for I had used up the others crying my heart out over Edward, my Edward… her Edward. He promised he'd never leave, he promised, he promised… and then he faded away from me when I wanted him most.

I fingered the spot on my neck where I had convinced Edward to make me his, for eternity. That eternity didn't seem to last long, did it? Another tear fell down from my dark red eyes; I hadn't been hunting in forever. A knock on the door, and in entered Alice, her eyes lighter then mine, but red enough for the population in Alaska to be in danger. She looked at me sympathetically, and held out her hand. I took it, and we ran outside, to somewhere the memories wouldn't be so hard to bear.

**Carlisle's POV**

_She said "Some days I feel like crap,_

_Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"_

I finished writing and glanced up. The swift sound of Bella and Alice on the steps of the house came, and went at vampire speed. I knew they were going hunting; their thirsty eyes had been vermillion for too long, and I knew the reason why. None of the family took it when Edward left Bella, for his so-called _soul-mate_. A pretty vampire with long, amber hair wasn't a reason to desert his only love; maybe so filled with remorse for what he did to her made him convince himself he didn't love her any more.

I sighed. Now she was young, beautiful, loving Bella for all time; but not the way she expected it to be.

**Alice's POV**

_I don't understand why you have to always be gone,_

_I get along but the trips always feel so long,_

_And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,_

_'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,_

_But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,_

_But when I pick up I don't have much to say,_

_So, I want you to know it's a little messed up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

I was the only person in our family who kept in touch with Edward. Only I knew the truth, though I was pretty sure Carlisle had guessed already; it was so hard to keep secrets from Bella, but I didn't want her to suffer her eternal nights to be filled with the pain they had for the past two years… once she had even tried disobeying the Voltouri so she could die; but we got her out of that.

Tightening my grip on her, she flashed a grin at me; but it was her new grin, the one that was lopsided, broken and scarred, the same defeated grin that Edward would be flashing at Rebecca for the rest of eternity. It was stupid, how much they loved each other, and he just wouldn't come home…

I stopped, and my eyes glazed over. Bella hadn't noticed, and was still running at vampire speed; her grip would cause a limp human to have their arm torn off, but I was just as strong as her and only mild pain accompanied me in my vision.

…

A soon as it was over, I grabbed Bella harder, and, tears streaming down my face, I hurried her as fast as I could do. Being a fairly new newborn, she understood my emergency and went faster then her usual gentle pace (though that's still SUPER fast for a human).

_Edward, Edward, Edward…_

**Emmett's POV**

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

Rosalie and I were watching a sob story soap opera on the television, ignoring the slouching Esme at the kitchen table, where she waited for Carlisle to come and cheer her up. He was writing another fruitless letter to Edward; begging him to come back home, but we knew it would never be given a second look by our faithless brother. If he were back, I wouldn't know what I would do; kill him in hatred of what he did to us, or hug him to death. Suddenly I heard a few sniffles, and Rosalie beside me started crying her beautiful face out. I hadn't been paying attention to the program, but I quickly picked up the movie box that the DVD had come in. Flipping it over, I read the back. To quickly I realized it was exactly like what had happened here, I put it down and squeezed Rosalie tight. We just sat there, watching the movie that mirrored our lives more then the actors ever thought it would.

**Esme's POV**

_You know the place where you used to live,_

_Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,_

_Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,_

_But now, you only stop by every once and a while,_

Slumping my lithe body over the kitchen counter, I waited for Carlisle to be done with his fifth letter that he would "send"; sometimes he just kept them, under a secret place in his drawer.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett look at me worridly more than once, and I flashed him a small grin. Straitening myself, I decided that we couldn't be so weak anymore. We had to get over it… him.

After remembering "him" was Edward, my eyes filled up with tears and I simply left the room.

**Bella's POV**

_Crap, I find myself just fillin' my time,_

_With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,_

_I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,_

_You can call me if you find that you have something to say,_

_And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little messed up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

I didn't notice when Alice went limp and had a vision; but when she tried to speed up I realized she must have seen something important, so I ran faster and let her direct me to the place I needed to go. Before I knew it, we were headed towards a place that was all too familiar. Before I could stop myself, I remembered our last moments; his cold eyes, his one last kiss, and the way he just ran out of my life.

I stopped short and my newborn strength made Alice pause as well.

"No." I whispered, my eyes showing all my pain. It leaked out of me, filling the space around me, until I didn't see forest anymore; I saw water, deep, heavy water, weighing me down, flowing around my scarred wrists, completing the feeling of defeat. I couldn't last much longer; but suddenly Alice caught my face, brought it close to hers, and looked me in the eyes, as if willing me to see what she had seen. She dragged me out of my suffering and raised me high, and before I knew it we were running again. But we seemed to be going so slow… so slow...

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

**Edward POV**

Rebecca was gone, and so were my feelings for her. She left, without a trace, though she seemed to be sick of my non-human eating habits. And when I realized she left, I didn't feel any pain. And I also realized…

_I want you to know it's a little messed up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',_

_Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,_

_For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,_

_It seems one thing has been true all along,_

_You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,_

_I guess I've had it with you and your career,_

_When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._

**Bella POV**

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

Finally we stopped, at the clearing where he had left me, and promised to leave me forever. Coincidentally, this was the place where he had bitten me, too, though those times belonged in different dimensions.

If Alice hadn't been gripping my hand so tight, my arm would go to it's cradling position in the crook of my stomach. But she just kept gripping me, tighter and tighter, and her eyes told me to _wait, just wait,_ because soon all the pain would be worth it. I was once again undersea in the torment of love, when I saw him.

_Please come back home..._

He was standing there, his eyes dull and lifeless, not knowing that I was mere feet away. Suddenly he looked up, and I knew what had happened.

_Please come back home..._

His hand touched his mouth, as if he never expected to see us here. I was trembling, and we stood, frozen in time, for just the second we would be together.

_Please come back home..._

We ran for each other at the same exact time, and our lips touched at the same exact time… and our dead hearts rested together, at the same time. Alice stood away, tears in her eyes, reliving the reunion she had seen with her gift.

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._


End file.
